Many modem electronic systems utilize a DC/DC converter as part of a power supply circuit. These systems are often battery powered, and it is desirable to utilize as little battery power as is needed. A DC/DC converter can provide a regulated output with a controlled flow of power to a load by controlling an on/off duty cycle of one or more switches coupled to the load.
A typical DC/DC converter may operate in one of two modes, a continuous-conduction mode (CCM) or a discontinuous-conduction mode (DCM). In CCM, the DC/DC converter rapidly switches between an on state and an off state such that the current through the inductor is never fully discharged (equal to zero). In DCM, the current flow through the inductor can be substantially completely discharged at each cycle of the DC/DC converter. At the transition from CCM to DCM, slow transient response and output voltage disturbances or jumps may occur, particularly if there is a sudden load jump out of CCM or load dump into DCM.